Anrui
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: KagomeOC When a scaredy cat comes to join the ragtag group, how will Inuyasha take it? Especially when he is the next Southern Taiyoukai? And considering Naraku is still out there. UNDER REVISION/EDITING
1. ♂ Prologue ♀

C.Y-K: I'm at a bit of a standstill on Steady Flow. Gomen! -.-; This idea just came to me, ☺ It has a kitty person in it! ♥ ♦ ♣ ♠

_Kagome – 15 ½, Sango – 17, Miroku – 18, Inuyasha – Looks 17 (Acts like a spoiled brat), OC – Looks 16_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; only this plot, story, and OCs

* * *

**Frightened Kitty**

A flock of birds chirped loudly as they were frightened off by an energetic kitsune kit. He had previously eaten candy from Kagome, who recently came back from her time. Forest green eyes looked over at the priestess, a smile on his face. The blue-eyed miko had a sweat drop formed on the back of her head, a small unsure smile on her face.

A cat-like screech was heard after the chirping faded away.

The ragtag group looked up at the sound. Their eyes met a neko youkai attached to a tree ways ahead by his unsheathed claws.

The neko looked sixteen.

His hair was white, except for the bangs that framed his face were black. The youkai's cat ears were white with black tips, and his tail was white with a ring of black near where it connected to the base of his spine and black on the tip of it. On his face, from his nose to his chin, was a white mask.

The neko youkai even had a symbol on his forehead. A blue snowflake with a purple tear drop in the center.

The youkai was clinging to the tree. His tail was flared, ears back, eyes wide, and cat-like hands and feet gripping the tree. Even his shoulder blade-length hair was bristled.

"I never knew a humanoid demon could be so frightened of birds," commented Shippo.

"Keh. He's weak, and won't be a bother to us," stated Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome, only for her to be oblivious to the statements. What caught her attention were his gold and blue eyes.

'_He has watcheyes like normal cats do. Kawaii!'_ thought the young miko, _'I like his clothes too!'_

The neko was wearing a black haori whose sleeves faded to white and had blue snowflakes on it. His hakamas that were black, but faded to white with what looked to be splattered purple blood. The sash around his thin waist was a deep indigo with whit weaving through it.

On his feet were two toed socks and sandals.

Kagome grinned, before walking up to the startled demon attached to the tree.

His watcheyes looked at her suspiciously, he was never moving.

"Ohayo."

He blinked. Was she talking to him? His right gold eye and left blue eye narrowed at her, she was a priestess.

"I'm Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome. You?" questioned said priestess.

"Anrui. Munashii Anrui," answered the clingy cat demon.

By now, the rest of the ragtag group approached the duo.

'_Munashii?! He doesn't look like one to me!'_ Inuyasha mentally commented to himself. He knew the Munashii clan was royalty in the south, like he and Sesshoumaru were in the west.

"You look pathetic to me, teme," insulted the inu hanyou.

Anrui got down from the tree and looked away. His tail was smooth, ears normal, hair straight.

"I know."

"If you know, then why the hell are you so far north?" demanded Inuyasha.

The neko youkai refused to meet his gaze, his black bangs hiding his eyes.

"Inuyasha! If he doesn't want to tell, then Anrui doesn't have to tell us!" scolded Kagome. Her eyes were filled with determination to best Inuyasha in the verbal argument.

"Yea' he does! He's of royal blood! And weakest of it so far!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped before glaring at the inu hanyou, "So what?! He's nicer than you so far!"

"I don't car-"

"Sit boy!!"

Inuyasha was pulled down into the ground, efficiently doing a face plant.

"So what if he's not strong Inuyasha?! He could be intelligent in the art of a tactician!" said Kagome.

The miko gasped for air, her chest heaving with the intakes of air.

Anrui looked back by now. He blinked at the back of the priestess' head. The only other person besides his deceased mother who believed he could make up for his lack of physical strength.

"What the hell was that for?!" shouted Inuyasha.

"For being a jerk!" responded Kagome.

Shippo and Kilala ignored the bickering duo. They walked up to Anrui, gazing at him curiously. The kit cocked his head and the fire neko mewed at the other neko.

Anrui blinked at them before crouching to their level, his tail slowly twitching from side to side.

"Are you really of royal blood? Inuyasha doesn't make it sound believable," stated Shippo.

"I am. Though, I'm a disgrace to my father and my family," commented the humanoid

"He's coming with us and that's final!" yelled the priestess, her face was getting red with fury, "So, sit boy!"

Inuyasha did another face plant. A groan of pain could be heard, although muffled by the earth.

The trio of demons looked up at Kagome.

'_Is she serious? I'm…going to be…traveling with them?'_ Anrui questioned to himself mentally.

"A-are you sure priestess? I don't want to be any trouble!" the humanoid neko said, hastily standing up.

"We're positive. We trust Kagome-sama's decision, Anrui-sama," said the monk in blue and black robes.

'_He speaks highly of the priestess. She must've done something great to get that type of respect…'_ though Anrui.

"Yeah. Besides, Kagome-chan hasn't done or caused anything wrong with her decisions," said the taijia.

The neko prince looked skeptically at the two ningens.

"If you don't come along, she'll be sad," the kit commented to the older demon.

Anrui's white eyebrow twitched before his shoulders slumped. He admitted defeat. There was no way of not feeling guilty at the last statement.

Kagome smiled at Anrui, though he couldn't see it.

"I have a cat where I live. His name's Buyo. Kind of the same color fur as your hair, but with a bit of brown in it as well," said the priestess.

Inuyasha glared at the humans and full demon in his group. They were talking as if he weren't there!

"You have a cat?" asked the neko youkai.

"Yeah. When I was seven, my father gave him to me. Buyo was a birthday present. It was that last gift my father gave me before he died. … Anyway, Buyo's a bit lazy, but certainly lovable!" said Kagome, coming out of her momentary stupor of her father's death.

"I see. You must…care for your cat then."

"Yeah. When ever I became sad, I'd have Buyo with me to make me happy."

Anrui's watcheyes looked at her. Her father died. His last gift was a cat to his daughter.

'_Father barely looks at me as is. The only relative that talks to me is my grandmother,'_ the neko prince thought dejectedly.

Kagome noticed the look in his eyes, something was bugging him.

"I still don't see why we have to bring him along with us!" said Inuyasha, now standing and brushing dirt off of his clothes.

"Inuyasha! He's coming with us! Besides, didn't we just have this argument?!" commented Kagome.

"Keh."

Furious blue eyes watched as the inu hanyou walked ahead of them, leaving no choice but to follow. Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder and Kilala to Sango's.

Anrui walked quietly next to the cheerful priestess. He noticed the monk next to the demon slayer.

"Is it common for cat demons to have two different colored eyes, or no?" questioned the miko.

The neko prince looked thoughtful, "It's not common, but not rare. More of uncommon, but possible."

"Ah. Buyo has green eyes," the priestess, Kagome, grinned at Anrui.

The neko demon looked surprised. Usually humans teased him and threw stones at him for never fighting back.

"So, is there any particular common eye color for neko youkai?"

"Hm? Usually green, blue, gold and amber. Red, black, and purple are usually uncommon. Sometimes a bit rare," answered Anrui.

Kagome looked at his hands, before taking his left one in her right and examining it.

His hand was brown. He fingers resembled those on a cat's paw. A bit round and so-so in length. Anrui's claws didn't look retractable, though.

"Uhh…"

"Your hands are unique. I haven't seen a cat demon with this type of hand before."

Inuyasha watched all of this. It nearly took all of his self-control to not attack the weak neko.

The neko had a soft alto voice. Nothing like his voice that could get people attention. Damn neko, his voice was too soft for a demon of his gender and status.

The teme had too much innocence for a demon! He was nearly one hundred and fifty years old, too!

Amber eyes narrowed dangerously and self-control going on thin ice.

'_Hm? What's this? … It that damned wolf!!'_ Inuyasha thought irritably to himself.

"We've got company!"

Kagome looked up and put Anrui's hand back at his side.

Just as a tornado of wind stopped right in front of her.

Kouga appeared in his wolf-like glory. His pupil-less ice blue eyes noticed an extra straggler with his woman's group.

"Who the hell is this?! Don't tell me it's the pathetic disgrace of a demon!" he demanded in a rough voice.

Anrui looked at the wolf demon; he could see how his power was enhanced by the shikon jewel shards.

Especially his speed.

"Kouga! This is Anrui. Munashii, Anrui," said Kagome.

"So it is the disgrace to the name demon!" Kouga barked a small laugh at this.

Watcheyes narrowed dangerously, "That was then, ookami."

"So? The name for you still stays!"

All he had to do was keep his eyes on the wolf; he would be able to tell what he was going to do if he did.

Blue and gold eyes widened before he had to lean back to avoid the punch directed at his face.

Anrui's specialties were agility, his keen eye, and sharp mind.

_**Open your wings evil angel.**_

The neko's pupils dilated as he again anticipated the wolf's moves. In Anrui's eyes, the wolf was in slow motion.

"Knock this off Kouga! Anrui!" yelled the blue-eyed priestess.

She looked over at Inuyasha, only to see a smug expression, "Inuyasha! Get them to stop!"

"Keh. Why should I?"

_**Fly over my evil angel.**_

Cerulean eyes glared before she drew her bows and arrows. Stringing an arrow, Kagome got herself into a position to let it fly.

Now to find and opening to shoot at.

There!!

The two were separated from each other.

The miko let the arrow go, it becoming covered in a lavender glow.

Two pairs of eyes watched the arrow imbed itself into a tree. The two demons followed the arrow to a displeased miko.

"What are you doing Kagome?! He's a threat to me by being here, along with dog turd over there!"

"He's my friend Kouga! Anrui hasn't done anything wrong! I told you to know it off, but you didn't listen! Think before you act!" yelled the now-furious priestess.

Aforementioned neko blinked owlishly. He was already her friend?

This priestess, Kagome, was strange and unique.

_**Put me to sleep evil angel.**_

He felt his cheeks warm up at the thought of her being his friend.

The neko prince was glad for his white mask, for once.

"Sister Kagome!"

The ragtag group and wolf prince looked over at the arriving wolves and two wolf demons.

Ginta and Hakaku put their hands on their knees panting for breath. Kouga was too fast for them.

The wolves whined, looking at the two lower wolf demons. They wanted to know if they would be all right.

Kouga growled, "We're leaving. If this-this **disgrace** gives you any trouble; you know where to find me Kagome!"

He sped off in a tornado of wind, with Ginta and Hakaku slowly jogging after him.

Kagome waved bye to the two more amicable wolf demons.

She looked back over to the unmoving Anrui, "You're not hurt are you?"

Cerulean eyes wide with worry and concern gazed into his very soul.

_**Why can't I breathe evil angel?**_

Why was he feeling like this? Surely his father would reprimand that he act more like a demon of his status.

Never fall for humans. Especially priestesses.

Anrui never understood why he had to detest humans. Not all were bad once you got to know them. Like this priestess, Kagome.

'_I'm going against everything my father tried to drill into my head,'_ thought the cat prince.

"I'm fine. No harm was done."

"You sure, Anrui?"

"Yes."

"If you say so," said Kagome, though she didn't look convinced. But she let it drop.

Inuyasha quietly to himself, why could the two just kill each other off so he could have Kikyo and Kagome?!

Fate was being outright cruel to him.

Sango and Miroku breathed a sigh of relief the fighting was over. But one look at Inuyasha told them he was pissed it was ended.

Shippo warily kept his eye on Inuyasha. Something was off.

Kilala mewed before jumping off of her mistress' shoulder and bounded over to Anrui.

Looking down, the humanoid cat picked up the two-tailed one.

The fire neko purred contently, before hopping onto the humanoid's shoulder.

"Let's go you lazy asses!"

Kagome sighed, her eyebrow twitched at Inuyasha's choice of words.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you can't find him?!?!" shouted a furious neko youkai. His son goes missing and the other lands were demanding that the disgrace of a youkai find a mate!

Blinking back red, Anrui's father, clenched his hands into fists.

He was rewarded with the metallic smell of his blood swelling from where his claws pierced his palms.

The humanoid neko's jet black, messy chin-length hair bristled.

Anrui just had to leave.

His mate had always pampered their only child. Now look at him!

He had no physical strength whatsoever!! Furui clenched his teeth together.

Nothing was working on calming his anger down. Deep blue eyes flashed into his mind.

Riou, his mate's face appeared. Her hair as white as snow framed her face. She was a master tactician. Beautiful, _stunning_, and fiery.

Maybe, just maybe, their disgrace of a son had inherited something from his mother.

"You need to keep your anger under control, Furui," and old voice criticized.

Gold eyes met deep green.

Ran.

"I don't need your advice old woman!" shouted Furui.

Ran narrowed her eyes at her deceased daughter's mate. He needed to reign in his temper if he wanted to find his son.

'_Anrui. I hope you're safe. You're mother wouldn't like this is she were still here,'_ thought the elder humanoid neko before she turned and walked out of the audience chamber. Deep green orbs narrowed, how could her daughter choose such a pompous ass as a mate?!

Dark gray-brown strands whipped around her face as she shook her head. She knew she should've chosen the mate for her daughter. Not let the heart guide.

* * *

Black cat ears and tail twitched. She left.

'_Would've killed her if she hadn't. Damn old woman. She hated me ever since I mated her daughter,'_ Furui thought aimlessly to himself.

* * *

_Laughter filled the air. A neko youkai stood in the gardens. Snow white hair framing her face, deep ocean eyes. _

_Riou._

_A child with white and black hair ran in the gardens. He was a mix of both his parents. _

_Anrui. _

_He had potential when he was young. So much that went down the drain._

_As soon as his mother found out what he had in store for their son._

"_No!! I won't let you use him as a weapon!! He's our SON!!" _

_Gold eyes narrowed dangerously at his mate. She could be too fiery at the wrong time. _

_That's what got her killed._

_Ever since then, his son would only speak to him when necessary. _

_Spending the most time by himself or with his grandmother. _

_Now, does he truly see the mistake he had made…_

* * *

C.Y-K: Here's the prologue. I ♥ Anrui! X3 R&R. I'll try and post the next chapter for this and Steady Flow by Wednesday at latest. ♪


	2. ¤ Chapter 1 ¤

D.V: I don't feel like doing homework, so I'm working on this story. Oh! And the lyrics in the previous were Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin. Now it is So Cold by Breaking Benjamin.

◘Japanese → English**◘**

•Anrui → silent tears

•Munashii → lifeless

•Furui → ancient

•Ran → orchid

•Riou → jasmine/village // center/thread/cherry blossom

•Kakou → fragrance of flowers

•Natsuko → summer child

•Ume(s) → plum blossom(s)

_Kagome – same, Sango – same, Miroku – same, Shippo – looks 5, Inuyasha – same, Anrui – 150 (about), Furui – 400 (about), Ran – 700 (about) _

Disclaimer: (same)

* * *

**Kakou **

Watcheyes watched as the young priestess rolled out her 'sleeping bag', as she put it.

The fire crackled; occasionally a spark would jump out.

Kilala looked at the humanoid neko, she knew his mother. Such a kind demoness, she was.

She let out a mew beside the other youkai.

Anrui looked down at her. Of course, he remembered her. His mother knew the neko, as well as Midoriko.

He gently shooed her back over to the taijya. He kept his distance from her, partly from fear. … Okay, mostly from fear.

The neko youkai closed his eyes, feeling his stomach rumble softly. When was the fish going to be done?

"Ah! Fish is ready!" announced the happy priestess. She passed out the fish on the sticks.

Anrui pulled down his mask, how was he going to eat with it up?

"Keh. You can actually take that thing off?"

The neko prince bluntly ignored the inu hanyou. He was not worth it.

His watcheyes landed on Kagome's smiling face next to him.

"Hm?"

"You look…cute, without your mask on, Anrui," stated the miko.

"Hm?!" Anrui blinked owlishly, some fish was in his mouth, but he was not chewing it.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, smile gone, and watched as a deep blush covered the neko prince's cheeks.

She soon giggled, _'I never knew full-blooded demons could blush.' _

Inuyasha watched this interaction. Truth be told, he hated it.

"Kagome! Leave the disgrace alone!"

Cerulean eyes looked to amber before narrowing.

Inuyasha gulped, he was glad he finished his fish.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell from his perch onto the ground, face first. A muffled groan barely met their ears.

"So, do you want to continue with us or have us bring you home, Anrui?" asked Miroku.

"Truthfully, I don't really want to go back. The other Taiyoukai are pressuring my father to pressure me to find a mate," answered the humanoid neko.

"Hm… You should have your own right to find a 'mate'," commented the blue-eyed priestess.

"My mother chose her own and she's…dead," four pairs of eyes widened at the neko prince.

Kagome brought Anrui into an embrace, "I'm so sorry!"

Anrui blushed and shyly brought his arms around the miko. She felt sorrow for him. For losing his mother.

'_She did lose her father. Of course, she understands how I feel. Every one here does. They all lost a person or people dear to them,' _thought the humanoid neko.

* * *

"Did you need something, Furui-sama?" inquired a youkai soldier.

"Yes. Track down my son. I want him here and anyone he might be attached to. Kami knows he doesn't like separation," answered Anrui's father.

"And if it is a female?"

"A potential mate to get the other lords off my back."

The soldier nodded and bowed before leaving. He would for his lord's son.

His shoulder length orange hair swayed in the wind.

Green-gold eyes took in everything around him.

With a flick of his tail and ears, the lower neko youkai disappeared.

The wind whipped at his hair and tried to make him close his eyes.

He would not fail!

* * *

The members of the ragtag group had fallen asleep. Except for Anrui.

He never really liked the dark. That was when his mother was killed. In the dark.

Wide, watcheyes looked over at the priestess. She was slumbering so peacefully, the kit with her.

Leaves twitching and something gliding entered his ears.

Looking up into the air, through his bangs, Anrui saw soul stealers.

Feigning sleep, the humanoid human heard the sounds of a person awaking and leaving.

When the sounds have stopped, the neko prince sat up from his position.

He looked around the makeshift campsite. Where was Inuyasha?

A slight noise, like one made in the back of someone's throat, caught his undivided attention.

Gold and blue eyes met stormy cerulean.

Kagome was awake.

"H-have you seen Inuyasha, Anrui?"

"He just went somewhere. Why?"

His response brought a troubled expression to her face.

The humanoid's white eyebrows furrowed, 'Why are you sad?'

* * *

'_He went to her…why? I know he loves her, but not at night. When we are the most vulnerable! Why Inuyasha? Why not when I am not here? It'd be a lot easier then,'_ I debated. He always left during the night.

Did he think no one would notice? I notice when she is near. Anyone would if she had half their soul.

I turned in my sleeping bag. I did not want anyone knowing that I cried when Inuyasha left to see Kikyo.

I bore no grudge against her. She was killed by Naraku, and forced to believe that it was Inuyasha who did it.

I would be the same way if that happened to me.

The weight and prickling sensation of someone staring entered my mind. Anrui was worried. It was easy to tell. By how his eyes roamed my back, wanting answers, but never prying.

I don't blame the neko prince; he's not a normal youkai. He allowed emotion on his face.

Anrui gets along well with humans, if they don't insult him, but most likely happened as he was growing up. He cares for people in general.

Sighing, I closed my eyes as a few stray tears made their way across my nose and onto my sleeping bag. Shippo mumbled a few words, before turning onto his stomach, content in dreamland.

* * *

_I remember laughing. My mother was there. So was my father. _

_He was actually happy with mother. He used to pay attention to me. _

_I was his only heir after all. _

_On of the soldiers in his army was there. Natsuko, I believe he said his name was. _

_He watched me if my grandmother or mother couldn't. Mother, she always tried to make time for me. _

_She wanted me to be more like her. A bit of a tactician, so I'd be useful and help her if a war occurred. _

_I remember the umes. Pretty flowers they were. _

_Mother used to collect petals and put them in scrolls or books where she left off. A reminder for her. _

_Father would look skeptical at mother when she mentioned it. He just reread the scroll or book to refresh his memory. _

_However, one day, mother and father got into an argument. Grandmother was with mother. _

_Natsuko took me to the gardens, away from the yelling and shouts. He kept forcing smiles, hoping to ease my mind, but it never really helped. _

_Mother died that day. I only spoke to father when necessary from then on. _

* * *

Poking in my side forced me to open my eyes. My eyes met forest green eyes.

Shippo was poking me.

"We're almost ready to leave. After breakfast was decided."

I nodded and sat up.

It wasn't hard to notice how tense the air seemed. I stared at the fire, wondering why. I wanted to voice my answer, but I never did. I wasn't one to pry.

All of the teasing I dealt with as I grew wore heavily on me self-esteem. I felt insignificant to other people. Especially people, who could get almost what they wanted, like Inuyasha or the other Taiyoukai.

Kagome-san made what she called 'ramen' for breakfast. Truthfully, I had no clue what it was. Inuyasha practically all, but whined about it taking to long to cook. The miko said it took only three minutes to make, and for him to stop whining.

When it was done, the inu hanyou slurped the noodles out of it in a hurried manner. Unlike his companions, they were more civilized.

I was curious when what looked to be a large, upward cup was handed to me. It was a bit warm, but the noodles inside it were giving off some steam. Usually I never really ate much, but I could when I was alone.

* * *

Kagome smiled when Anrui started eating the ramen. Inuyasha slurped it down, wanting more after his first cup.

'_He keeps this up and we'll run out of ramen by the end of the week!' _she commented mentally to herself. He could be a pig sometimes when it came to ramen.

After breakfast they would be continuing on the journey for more jewel shards.

* * *

Leaves swayed as a body of mass moved by them.

The morning sun caught orange hair hand highlighted it with a bit of gold.

The soldier youkai had previously stopped last night to conserve energy for the next day. He was slowly, but surly reaching the border of the Southern lands.

Natsuko thought about his lord's son. The kitten was smart, but had no strength to back it.

'_What if the female is human? …My lord never really hated humans, but never really backed them either. As long as she isn't weak, she could be an exception,'_ thought Natsuko.

Orange-yellow ears twitched. He could hear birds chirping, squirrels twitching and darting about.

Pupils dilated, scanning the forest for any danger. Physical danger that can be easily seen.

The soldier spread his senses, there was no lower class youkai nearby.

Jumping through the trees, Natsuko continued his search for Furui-sama's son.

* * *

Poison insects flew through the air.

They ignored their surroundings, intent on finding their master's interest. Naraku could see through their eyes and through Kanna's mirror that the void demoness constantly carried.

Their see-through vein-filled wings flapped, keeping them afloat and moving forward.

Their target; Anrui Munashii. Next Southern Taiyoukai.

* * *

♫_**Crowded streets are cleared away♫**_

Kagome had her cd player with her. Her mother insisted that she bring it should she get bored in Feudal Japan.

♫_**One by One♫**_

Breaking Benjamin was playing. Their song So Cold. Kagome liked it. No matter how strong a person, everyone eventually died.

♫_**Hollow heroes separate♫**_

Not everyone could get the spot light, or be the best there is. It doesn't work that way.

♫_**As they run♫**_

Sighing, the blue-eyed priestess stopped her cd player, took out the batteries and put them in her backpack. That was enough listening to music for the day.

She shifted her gaze to Inuyasha. He went to Kikyo. The miko wasn't going to pry. He wouldn't answer a shard detector anyway.

Anrui looked up from Shippo's talking. Kagome was walking a bit slower than she was yesterday.

She'd been like this since Inuyasha left yesterday.

His and Inuyasha's ears twitched. Insect buzzing. Faint but coming closer to them.

Watcheyes and amber eyes looked around.

Anrui spotted the poison insects first.

'_Giant bugs… Giant… bugs… … I hate bugs! Never liked them, unless they were harmless. Like caterpillars or butterflies. Maybe even the ones with the red shell and black dots. … Ew… they're ugly looking,'_ thought Anrui and his ears twitched and as well as his left eyebrow. Bugs tended to bother him when he never did anything to them.

Shippo looked at Anrui, seeing how he was on his shoulder. The kitsune kit noticed an aura of discomfort around the humanoid neko. He was afraid of bugs?

Sango and Miroku got into a defensive position, while Inuyasha got into an offensive position.

Kagome, Anrui, and Shippo got behind the three and waited to see if any attack would come from behind.

"The one in the very back has a sacred jewel shard!"

"Got it!"

The inu hanyou leapt from the ground, intent on using the Wind Scar. Right as he was descending the Tetsusaiga, a powerful gust blew him backwards onto the ground.

"Seems you still can't use the Wind Scar as long as I control the winds, Inuyasha," stated Kagura.

Inuyasha let out a vicious growl at the incarnation of Naraku. She was right the Wind Scar was as useful as throwing a pebble at a dead person. It had no effect and wouldn't work!

"So it is true. The prince of the Southern Lands is traveling with you."

"So what if he is?! What are you going to do about it?" barked Inuyasha.

Behind him, Anrui gave a bitter smile behind his mask. His eyes looked empty. Either someone was going to die, or flee from the fight.

From what he overheard when his father was at a meeting with the other three Taiyoukai, is that this was an incarnation of a so-called Naraku.

"_A human who fed his soul to hundreds of demons. Just to gain enough power to trick a priestess and her hanyou lover and try to obtain the Shikon no Tama."_

More of a disgrace than he was, personally.

* * *

Orange cat ears preened forward, he could hear people talking.

Natsuko hid behind a tree, only looked passed it to observe the people in the clearing.

One was Anrui, himself.

'_Sesshoumaru-sama's younger half-breed brother, Inuyasha.'_ the neko soldier let his eye roam the figures, _'Taijya Sango, monk Miroku, kitsune kit Shippo, honeko Kilala, and…the jewel-seeing priestess Kagome.'_

Gold-green eyes widened fractionally, _'If it isn't the incarnation of Naraku himself. Kagura of the wind. I could see her in the sky and she led me here. How will this fight go about, anyway?'_

* * *

D.V.: Chapter 1! ; Kind of so-so chapter, but hey, I like it. :3 R&R. 


End file.
